Ego
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Terkadang, kau memang harus mempertahankan keegoisanmu./ ch.2: uninvited visitors/ "Kau nggak berharap dia akan datang dan memintanya langsung padamu kan, Naruto?"/ [in-progress]
1. beginning with the end

_Disclaimers:_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ego © Jinsei Megami

 _Warning_ : _AU_ , _OOC_ , _Typo_ (s)

 _Read first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy read, Minna_ ~

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly Present_

 **EGO**

* * *

 **[chapter 1: beginning with the end]**

.

.

.

.

 _*TOK!*_

 _*TOK!*_

 _*TOK!*_

Palu pun diketuk tiga kali di atas alas kayu. Menutup sidang yang dipimpin oleh seorang hakim tua penuh uban berwajah mesum. Saat ketukan ketiga, saat itu pula selesai sudah tiga tahun usia pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Garis wajah tegang terlukis di paras sang duda muda. Dengan gerakan yang kaku, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Di mana jandanya bersimpuh dengan anggun di kursi bak seorang maharani. Hinata memang seorang permaisuri. Dan kini sang permaisuri bukan lagi miliknya. Hinata kembali menjadi Hyuuga.

Ditatapnya wanita cantik itu dengan intens. Sebut dia egois karena ingin ia temukan raut kesedihan di sana. Semata agar ia tak merasakan hal itu seorang diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Hinata hanya memancarkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya pun masih terpaku ke depan, di mana hakim Jiraiya mulai meninggalkan ruang sidang.

Mungkin ia takkan beranjak dari kursinya jika saja ia tak melihat Hinata bangkit dari posisinya. Ia pun ikut berdiri. Menunggu Hinata menoleh padanya. Berharap Hinata menghadiahinya sesuatu, walau hanya sekadar senyuman pun tak apa. Itu lebih dari cukup untuknya. Cukup sebagai penutup.

Hinata memang menoleh padanya. Hanya sekilas sebelum wanita itu melewatinya dalam diam. Diikuti oleh pengacaranya, ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang sidang.

Naruto mematung dan masih memandangi pintu kayu itu. Jangankan sebuah senyuman, pandangan hangat khas Hinata pun absen dari _amethys_ -nya. Harapannya musnah.

Tapi apa yang mau ia harapkan, memang? Palu hakim telah diketuk. Surat cerai pun sudah dilegalkan. Apa lagi? Hh! Bukankah kaulah penyebab karamnya bahtera rumah tangga kalian, Naruto?

Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah kau, Naruto. Bukan Hinata.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto tersentak. Dia baru menyadari kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke –pengacara sekaligus sahabatnya –di ruangan itu. Sasuke mengajaknya ke luar ruang sidang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan di dalam sini.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Sasuke saat mereka hampir sampai di tempat parkir gedung pengadilan. Naruto tahu, Sasuke hanya berbasa-basi. Bukankah si bungsu Uchiha itu sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Naruto berangkat sendiri tadi?

"Aku bawa mobil," jawaban Naruto yang sudah diketahui Sasuke pun terlontar.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku duluan," ucap Sasuke lagi. Kemudian dia mendahului Naruto ke mobil _SUV_ hitamnya dan memacunya keluar pelataran, dengan menekan klakson menyapa Naruto saat melewatinya. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangan.

Dia berjalan ke arah mobil _sport_ -nya diparkir. Sesuatu membuatnya melirik ke satu tempat di lahan parkir itu –tempat tadi mobil Hinata diparkir –, sebelum ia masuk ke mobil jingganya sendiri, dan mendapati boneka kepala Hello Kitty milik Hinata masih ada di atas kursi di samping kursi kemudi. Di sampingnya.

Terbayang banyak kejadian dulu antara dia dan Hinata, kala Hinata masih menyandang nama Namikaze. Terutama segala yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka di dalam mobil _sport_ itu.

Ingatannya berputar di kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto baru saja membeli mobil ini.

.

* * *

 _*TOK-TOK-TOK*_

 _Hinata mengetuk kaca pintu di kirinya, membuat Naruto menoleh. Diturunkannya kaca itu dan istrinya langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan, "Mobil siapa ini?"_

" _Mobilku."_

" _Kenapa nggak bilang padaku kalau kau mau beli mobil?"_

" _Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu?"_

" _Tentu saja karena aku istrimu, Tuan Uzumaki! Sekarang buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk!" Naruto menghela napas dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dari dalam. Dan Hinata pun masuk. Pandangan matanya mengelilingi interior mobil baru Naruto. "Kita nggak butuh mobil_ _ **sport**_ _untuk sekarang ini, kan. Jadi kenapa kau membelinya? Mobil_ _ **SUV**_ _-mu saja baru berusia setahun. Ini hanya pemborosan saja, kau tahu?"_

" _Dulu kau nggak secerewet ini, Hinata. Aku membelinya karena aku ingin. Aku sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya ingin ngebut dan melepas penat."_

" _Bagaimana bisa ngebut membantumu melepaskan penat?"_

 _Mata Naruto berkilat jahil dan bibir kirinya tertarik sampai ke pipi. "Bisa. Coba saja."_

* * *

.

Dan Naruto ingat setelah ia bicara, ia langsung membawa Hinata mengebut. Hinata terus berteriak ketakutan saat itu. Naruto mendengus. Senyumnya terbentuk sejenak untuk kemudian hilang. Lalu dijatuhkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil.

 _*TOK-TOK-TOK*_

Didengarnya ketukan dari kaca di sisi kirinya. Kepalanya langsung ia tegakkan dan menoleh dengan cepat hingga nyaris terkilir. "Hina –"

Seruannya terputus saat melihat pelaku pengetukkan kaca mobilnya. Jiraiya. Dia mendengus menyayangkan betapa miris keadaannya sekarang. Berani-beraninya ia berharap Hinata muncul di depannya. Naruto, kau menyedihkan.

Jiraiya terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya, mungkin sedang bicara. Namun Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya jelas, hanya samar-samar. Maka pria pirang itu menurunkan jendela di kirinya. Jiraiya menggerakkan mulutnya lagi. Kali ini suaranya tertangkap jelas oleh gendang telinga Naruto. "Buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk!"

Kalimat yang mirip seperti yang pernah diucapkan Hinata. Ingin sekali ia membayangkan Hinata yang berucap. Tapi mengingat kalimat barusan berasal dari mulut Jiraiya, hal itu benar-benar sulit dilakukan. Lagipula Naruto sedang tidak bersemangat berdebat dengan walinya itu. Maka Naruto menurutinya saja. Membukakan pintu dari dalam untuk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya masuk dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas abu-abunya. Kotak rokok dan korek api.

"Aku baru mau pulang kalau saja kau nggak datang dan memaksa masuk."

"Tapi yang kulihat kau seperti mau menginap di sini. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau kopi?" Tawaran Jiraiya dibalas Naruto dengan penolakan. Dia belum makan sejak pagi. Kopi bukan pilihan untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kosong. Walau dia yakin mendapat kolik abdomen tidak lebih sakit daripada apa yang dideritanya.

"Rokok saja," kata Naruto begitu dilihatnya Jiraiya membuka jendela dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Nggak. Nggak boleh ada nikotin dalam tubuhmu. Ini lebih parah dari kafein. Kau harus ingat apa kata dr. Shinnou. Rokok dapat membunuhmu!"

Naruto tak menggubris sama sekali peringatan Jiraiya. Ia langsung menyambar rokok di tangan hakim senior itu berikut korek apinya, tanpa mampu Jiraiya cegah. "Aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa kata dokter tua cerewet itu, _Jii-san_. Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang akan terbunuh dengan rokok. Kau juga. Setiap orang yang merokok akan mati perlahan karena benda ini."

Dan Naruto menekan tombol yang membuat atap mobilnya melipat ke belakang. Ia pun menghisap rokoknya sendiri.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak dari mendiang mantan muridnya itu. Jiraiya menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya ke udara. Dia bicara, "Sebagai walimu, aku menyayangimu, Nak. Aku nggak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dua tahun yang lalu aku yang mendampingimu di altar, dan hari ini aku juga yang menjadi saksi perceraian kalian. Bahkan aku yang mengetuk palu pemisah kalian. Ah, aku membenci hidupku."

Naruto tak membalas apapun pada ucapan Jiraiya. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya di kursi kemudinya. Kembali menghisap rokoknya, sementara pandangannya melayang menatap jingganya langit senja.

"Tapi yang paling kubenci adalah melihat kau dan Hinata berpisah. Betapa bencinya aku melihatmu yang putus asa begini. Aku benci dengan tindakanmu ini."

"Hinata berhak bahagia, _Jii-san_. Dia nggak akan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan jika terus bersamaku." Naruto mematikan rokoknya dengan menekan puntung rokok itu ke atas asbak di _dashboard_ -nya. Ia menegakkan duduknya. "Jadi maukah _Jii-san_ keluar? Aku mau pulang."

Jiraiya menghela napas dan terpaksa keluar karena sudah diusir oleh sang pemilik mobil. Tanpa ada _respect_ terhadap orang tua, Naruto langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa permisi pada pria berusia enampuluhan tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

Ia tahu sejak awal bahwa perceraian adalah hal yang salah. Yang dapat menyakiti satu atau banyak pihak sekaligus, secara sadar atau tidak, secara langsung atau tidak. Karena itu, Tuhan pun membenci perceraian. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Sungguh perih hatinya, seperti luka yang disayat-sayat dan ditumpahi air garam.

Salahnya sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan wanita sehebat Hinata.

Tangan kanannya meremas kain kemeja di depan dadanya, menahan sesak dari rasa sesalnya.

Ya.

Ia sesungguhnya masih sangat mencintainya.

Naruto masih mencintai Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melempar kunci mobilnya sembarangan. Dia tahu besok dia pasti akan kelabakan mencarinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh polosnya di bawah _shower_.

Tetesan air yang jatuh di kepalanya mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Walau sama sekali tak bisa menghapus rasa sakit hatinya. Sakit hati yang ia torehkan sendiri.

Ia tak berniat menyudahi acara mandinya jika saja gendang telinganya tidak menangkap suara sialan itu. Suara alarm dari _handphone_ -nya. Sambil menggerutu, disambarnya handuk putih dengan tangannya yang keriput karena terlalu lama terpapar air. Ia melilitkan handuk putih itu di sekeliling pinggangnya.

Ia keluar dan mendapati kamarnya gelap gulita. Hanya suara teriakan alarm yang mengisi keheningan. Ia mengelilingi tempat tidurnya demi sampai di sisi lain tempat tidur itu. ia melirik kasur dengan sprai putih itu. Ia mendengus. Sampai kurang dari dua bulan yang lalu, kasur itu tak pernah kosong jika ia selesai dari rutinitas mandinya. Pakaian ganti yang bersih pasti telah tersedia di sana.

Hinata adalah istri yang perhatian.

Dan ia tak memilikinya lagi. Dengan sok pahlawan ia memutuskan menyelamatkan gadis itu dari dirinya sendiri. Dengan cara membuangnya.

Sial!

Ia mematikan alarm yang memekakkan telinga itu. Alarm itu bukan untuk membangunkan tidur, namun untuk mengingatkannya atas rutinitas barunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Naruto menarik laci meja nakas. Menggesernya hingga terbuka. Beberapa tabung plastik transparan berisi kapsul dan tablet beragam warna ada di dalamnya, menunggu Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa dari dalam wadahnya dan mendorong mereka masuk dengan segelas air melewati tenggorokannya.

Saat ia berniat menutup laci nakas, matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang juga ada di sana. Ia tahu benda apa itu, tentu saja. Ia yang meletakkannya di sana dari tempat asalnya di atas meja. Benda itu sebuah bingkai foto. Seharusnya ia tak tertarik lagi untuk melihatnya. Seharusnya ia menyingkirkannya saja.

Ia mengambilnya. Menatap fotonya bersama Hinata. Ia tersenyum miris.

Seperti foto-foto lainnya yang ia sembunyikan alih-alih ia buang, Naruto pun tak kuasa menyingkirkan _frame_ itu. Mereka —foto-foto itu— harta berharganya sekarang. Bukti sejarah hidupnya. Bahwa Naruto Uzumaki pernah memiliki seorang wanita sempurna bernama Hinata.

Dadanya terasa perih mengingat Hinata. Ia merindukannya.

Pandangan matanya menerawang melewati pintu kaca balkon yang membiaskan gelapnya langit malam.

Apakah Hinata juga merindukannya?

Naruto mendengus lagi. Pertanyaaan macam apa itu? Hinata tak mungkin merindukannya. Itu hal yang mustahil.

Iya kan, Hinata?

.

.

.

.

Hinata membanting pintu lemari pakaiannya dengan kesal.

Hinata membenci dirinya. Dia tak bisa begini terus. Dia tak boleh terus menerus memikirkan lelaki brengsek itu. Kini dirinya bebas. Ia pun takkan sakit hati lagi.

Bisa-bisanya Hinata membuka lemarinya sendiri hanya untuk mencari pakaian ganti untuk Naruto, hanya karena jam-jam seperti ini biasanya mantan suaminya itu pasti sedang membersihkan diri. Hinata tadi terkejut saat sadar bahwa itu bukan lemari pakaian mereka di apartemen. Hinata bahkan sudah resmi tak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan pria itu. Lalu kenapa ia masih peduli?

Tidak. Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Sungguh.

Ini hanya kebiasaan yang sedang ia usahakan untuk ia ubah. Seperti menyiapkan baju ganti Naruto, memasak makanan kegemarannya, dan semacamnya. Kini Naruto sudah ada yang mengurus dan melayaninya. Wanita pirang murahan itu.

Ugh! Hinata menyentuh dadanya. Mengapa rasanya masih sakit? Bukankah ia kini membenci Naruto? Bukankah ia tak lagi mencintai Naruto?

' _Benarkah?'_

Sebuah suara dengan nada meremehkan muncul di kepalanya.

Tangannya mengepal.

"Benar." Hinata bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Pria brengsek pengkhianat seperti dia nggak pantas dicintai."

Untuk itu, Hinata harus melupakan segala hal tentang Naruto. Dia tahu itu akan sangat sulit –mendekati gagal – bila ia masih berada di Konoha. Di mana setiap sudut kota ini terdapat kenangan dirinya bersama Naruto.

Hinata menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba dia ingat seorang kenalan lama, seseorang yang berpotensi sebagai solusi masalahnya. Ia menyambar _handphone_ -nya dan menghubungi temannya itu. Berharap ia tidak menelepon terlampau malam. Baru saja ia melakukan protes terhadap dirinya sendiri karena berlaku tak sopan menelepon seseorang malam-malam, sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

" _ **Moshi-moshi**_ **, Hinata."**

"Ah! _Moshi-moshi_ , Terumi- _san_."

" **Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam? Apakah ada sesuatu? Kau membuatku khawatir."**

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggumu." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang langit malam. Tangannya meremas tirai jendela ketika berkata, "Hari ini aku telah resmi menjanda."

" **Oh, ya Tuhan."**

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Terumi- _san,_ aku ingin minta bantuanmu." Tangan Hinata melepas tirai jendelanya dan jatuh menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. "Bisakah jika aku..."

.

.

.

.

 **[to be continued]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

 _Yo, readers_!

Ada yang kangen ama Meg? Kayaknya nggak ada. _*hahahahaha*_

Ini _multichapters_. Kapok ama fic _multichapters_ Meg yang lain yang belum lanjut? Sama. Meg juga. Seperti yang Meg ilang di _fic_ Meg yang lain yang belum lama Meg _publish_ , yang nyaris nggak ada yang ngelirik, Meg bilang –atau ngetik di situ— _'Meg keilangan feel-nya. Kayaknya buat numbuhin feel lagi, Meg harus bertapa dulu'_.

Begitulah. Buat 'Ego', kayaknya nggak akan banyak _chapter_ -nya. Mungkin empat atau lima _chapters_ aja. Mudah-mudahan ini nggak _stuck_ kayak sodara-sodaranya yang lain.

Nah, Meg penasaran. Ada nggak ya, yang baca ini? Hmm...


	2. uninvited visitors

_Disclaimers:_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ego © Jinsei Megami

 _Warning_ : _AU_ , _OOC_ , _Typo_ (s)

 _Read first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy read, Minna_ ~

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly Present_

 **EGO**

* * *

 **[chapter 2: uninvited visitors]**

.

.

.

.

 _*TING TONG*_

 _*TING TONG*_

Wanita berambut merah itu mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Ia menekan bel lagi.

 _*TING TONG*_

"Mungkin Naruto- _chan_ sudah berangkat kerja, Mama."

Seakan tak mempedulikan suara yang berasal dari gadis kecil di sebelahnya, wanita yang dipanggil 'Mama' itu melanjutkan hal yang sama. Mengetuk-ketuk _heel_ sepatunya dan menekan tombol bel lagi.

 _*TING TONG*_

Dan gadis kecil itu mengulang ucapannya lagi, "Mungkin Naruto- _chan_ sudah berangkat kerja, Mama," –dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

SI Ibu berhenti mengetuk-ketukkan _heels_ sepatunya. Ia kini membungkuk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anaknya. Menghela napas dengan sabar. "Ini hari Sabtu, Sarada- _chan_. Naruto nggak kerja seperti kau juga nggak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Gadis kecil itu, Sarada, mengangguk. Ya, benar juga. Eh? "Lalu kenapa kita ke sini sepagi ini kalau bukan untuk menyuruh Naruto- _chan_ berangkat kerja? Kalau libur, kenapa nggak biarkan saja Naruto- _chan_ bangun siang dan bermalas-malasan?"

Si Ibu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sungguh, putrinya itu cerewet sekali. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak mengajak Sarada bersamanya dan menitipkannya saja ke tempat mertuanya. Toh Fugaku dan Mikoto akan senang sekali dikunjungi cucu mereka.

"Bagaimana, ya? Instingku mengatakan aku harus ke sini."

"Insting?" Sarada mengulangi ucapan ibunya. "Mama sudah seperti Hatake- _sensei_ saja."

Si Ibu tertawa mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Kakashi Hatake adalah nama kepala sekolah SD Konoha, tempat Sarada bersekolah. Orang yang sama yang menjadi guru SD-nya dulu. Insting orang itu memang jitu, tak pernah salah.

Tapi bicara soal insting, rasanya ini bukan seperti yang Kakashi Hatake miliki. Ini lebih seperti rasa khawatir.

"Kalau memang sepenting itu, kenapa kita nggak langsung masuk saja?" Sarada memberikan idenya. Itu ide yang cemerlang, kalau saja mereka tahu kombinasi nomor _password_ kunci pintu apartemen Naruto.

Kalau dia memaksa dan memasukkan kombinasi yang salah sebanyak lima kali, pintu tidak akan bisa dibuka. Wanita itu tersenyum licik. Siapa yang peduli? Dirinya? Tidak. Sejak kapan dia peduli? Dia tak akan tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak jika ia tidak mencoba.

Dia mulai dengan kombinasi tanggal lahir Naruto.

Salah.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Berpikir.

Hinata. Mungkin tanggal lahir Hinata. Maka ia menekan angka sesuai tanggal tersebut.

Salah lagi. Ha! Ini kan memang bukan apartemen Hinata. Ini apartemen mereka berdua. Tadinya. Yah, dia hanya menduga saja sih, mengingat perasaan Naruto pada Hina— Tunggu!

Dia menekan tombol-tombol itu lagi dengan bersemangat.

 _*TOOT*_

Salah. Salah? Salah! Sial!

Wanita itu menggeram kesal.

"Apa itu tadi tanggal pernikahan Naruto- _chan_ dan Hinata- _chan_?"

Ugh! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat situasi untuk berkomentar? Anaknya benar-benar bawel. Benar-benar seperti... seperti... –sial!— dirinya.

"Ya." Si Ibu hanya menjawab singkat seadanya.

"Coba Mama _input_ kombinasi bulan-tanggal-tahun." Si Ibu menoleh pada Sarada. Anaknya itu melanjutkan, "Naruto- _chan_ dan Hinata- _chan_ kan menikah di Hawaii. Hawaii kan negara bagian ke-limapuluh dari Amerika Serikat. Dan format tanggal di Amerika berbeda dengan kita kan, Ma."

Iya. Benar juga. Bisa jadi.

Si Ibu menekan tombol-tombol angka dengan perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar. Sedikit gemetar saat harus menekan tombol _'ok'_.

 _*PING*_

Benar. Wow!

Si Ibu langsung memeluk erat putrinya. "Untung kau mewarisi otak papamu."

"Ma... ma... se... sak..."

Si Ibu melepas pelukannya dengan senang hati mendorong pintu apartemen dengan perlahan. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa masuk dan membangunkan Naruto."

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Sarada melayangkan protesnya. "Aku kan hanya diajak. Jangan jadikan aku tameng dong, Ma! Mama saja yang masuk duluan."

"Itu nggak perlu!"

Kedua perempuan beda generasi itu menegang. Mereka sudah seperti maling yang tertangkap tangan saja. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan sang pemilik apartemen berdiri menjulang di belakang mereka.

" _Ohayo_ , Naruto." Karin malah menyapa Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto tak membalasnya. Ia malah melewati bibi dan sepupunya itu sambil berkata, "Harusnya kau tahu, Karin. Kemungkinan terbesar pemilik tempat tinggal nggak membukakan pintu bukan karena orang itu nggak ingin membukanya atau sedang tidur, tapi karena pemilik rumah," —Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya— "Memang sedang nggak ada di dalamnya."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menawarkan dua tamu tak diundangnya itu masuk. Tapi dia tahu, tanpa dipersilakan pun mereka akan melakukannya. Toh mereka telah sukses membobol kombinasi kunci apartemennya dan memang berniat masuk tanpa izin.

Karin mengekori keponakannya itu ke dapur sementara Sarada langsung menuju ruang kerja Naruto seperti biasa, di mana koleksi buku kegemarannya tersimpan.

" _Gomen ne_ , kukira kau masih tidur atau... ng..."

Naruto membuka lemari pendingin. "Atau sedang mengasihani diriku sendiri karena telah bercerai? Huh! Aku nggak akan terpuruk hanya karena kehilangan seorang wanita."

Pria itu mengambil botol air dan meminumnya.

Karin menatapnya. Naruto payah. Berlagak tidak peduli seperti itu. Padahal Karin amat tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di hati keponakannya itu.

"Jadi, dari mana kau?"

"Kau nggak bisa menebaknya?"

Karin bisa melihat pakaian yang Naruto kenakan, _t-shirt_ dan _sweat pants_ , juga dari peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan pakaiannya. Kelihatan sekali dia habis berolahraga, mungkin _jogging_. "Berapa jauh?"

"Aku nggak menghitungnya."

"Berapa lama?"

Jelas saja karin menanyakannya. Sekarang sama masih sangat pagi dan Naruto kelihatan sudah seperti selesai berlari maraton berkil-kilo meter.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto malah balik bertanya, seakan ia tadi berjalan sambil tidur. Setengah tak sadar, padahal ada jam dinding di ruangan itu, di apartemennya sendiri. Dia sedang mengigau atau apa?

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau lupa caranya membaca jarum jam, ya?"

Naruto mendelik kesal pada bibinya. Lupa cara membaca jarum jam? Memangnya dia sebodoh itu? Apa salahnya Karin menjawab Naruto? Dari Karin, ia beralih melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Masih pagi ternyata.

Sementara itu Karin membuka lemari es Naruto. Sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut mendapati lemari es Naruto sangat bersih, benar-benar bersih sampai-sampai isinya pun 'bersih'. Bahkan Karin bisa menghitung dengan sebelah tangan, isi dari lemari es itu.

Tadinya ia berniat membuat sarapan untuk Naruto, tapi melihat keadaan kulkas yang begitu menyedihkan, ia bingung harus memasak apa. Selain telur, hanya ada sepotong kecil keju, selembar daging asap yang Karin yakin sudah tidak layak konsumsi, setengah siung bawang bombay yang sudah layu, dan... yah, memang hanya itu.

Karin mengeluarkan semuanya dari dalam benda pendingin itu. Ia menawarkan pada Naruto, "Kau mau sarapan apa? Omelet atau omelet?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Selain omelet?"

"Ng... omelet."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Omelet saja kalau begitu."

"Oke! Omelet spesial _a la_ kadarnya _ready_ sepuluh menit lagi," seru Karin sementara tangannya dengan sigap meraih peralatan masak yang ia butuhkan tanpa merasa canggung. Ia menghela napasnya ketika ia menyalakan api di bawah _pan_. Dulu ia sempat beberapa kali memasak di dapur ini, bersama Hinata yang kala itu masih menjadi nyonya rumah.

Di sudut matanya, Karin bisa melihat raut wajah keponakannya yang begitu datar. Hilang semua keceriaan yang dulu memenuhi pria itu. Kasihan.

Karin menyodorkan piring berisi omelet kepada Naruto begitu makanan itu matang.

"Sepagi ini kalian sudah sarapan?" Naruto terlihat kagum.

"Tentu saja belum. Mana sempat aku masak?"

Dan kekaguman Naruto pun lenyap, berganti perasaan tidak nyaman. Lebih ke arah perasaan bersalah. Naruto mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Aku nggak lapar. Ini buat kalian saja."

"Nggak lapar? Alasan apa itu? Konyol!" Karin tersenyum. "Makanlah. Nggak usah khawatir padaku dan Sarada. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Lagipula—"

 _*TING TONG*_

Suara bel menyela ucapan Karin, membuat Karin harus memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Dia melangkah menuju ke pintu apartemen dan kembali dengan dua kantong kertas coklat ukuran sedang dengan logo 'M' berwarna merah.

"—Lagipula sekarang aku dan Sarada sudah punya sarapan," katanya melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus tadi. Kemudian mengeluarkan semua isi kantong itu –burger ukuran besar, _french fries_ , dan minuman yang Naruto tak tahu apa— sambil berteriak memanggil nama anaknya, "SARADA! MAKANANMU SUDAH DATANG!"

Sarada tidak muncul atau pun terdengar membalas panggilan ibunya. Karin memanggilnya lagi dengan suara melengking bagai penyanyi opera. Naruto bersyukur kaca-kaca dan gelas di rumahnya tidak pecah karena itu. Tapi sungguh menakjubkan Sarada tidak juga merespon dengan cara apapun.

Dengan geram, Karin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan mengambil langkah berniat ke tempat Sarada berada. Hanya selangkah sebelum Karin berhenti dan berbalik, menemukan tangan Naruto sudah terjulur hendak menjangkau makanannya dengan air liur yang siap menetes kapan saja. "Jangan sentuh! _Fast food_ nggak bagus untukmu."

Tangan Naruto terhenti di udara. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menelan air luirnya sendiri. " _Fast food_ nggak bagus untuk semua orang, _Oba-san_."

"Khususnya untukmu, Keponakan."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia harus bersyukur dengan omeletnya saja. Naruto terdiam, Karin mengira itu karena Naruto sudah mengerti apa makanan yang harus ia hindari. Tentu saja Naruto mengerti, dia kan sudah dewasa. Maka dari itu Karin berbalik kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi bukan itu alasan Naruto terdiam, dia hanya menimbang sesuatu, apakah sebaiknya Karin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan –selain _jogging_ — tadi pagi atau tidak.

Naruto meletakkan garpunya di pinggir piringnya ketika berkata pelan, "Empat jam."

Karin masih mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar samar di telinganya. Kembali berhenti dan menoleh, mengerutkan keningnya menunggu Naruto bicara. Ia yakin Naruto akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan Karin benar.

"Aku pergi sekitar pukul tiga pagi."

Tadinya Karin tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud ucapan Naruto, namun ia akhirnya mengerti. Ini jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaannya ketika ia baru datang tadi, tentang berapa lama ia pergi pagi ini.

Karin menghela napas. Naruto pergi sekitar pukul tiga, katanya? Lalu jam berapa dia bangun? Kecuali jika— "Kau nggak tidur ya, semalam? Memangnya kau _jogging_ ke mana?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Naruto tetap mengacak-acak omeletnya dengan garpu tanpa terlihat berniat memakannya. Pandangannya memang terarah ke telur itu, namun Karin tahu benak Naruto tengah melayang ke tempat lain. Sebagai orang yang mengenal pria itu bahkan sejak sebelum Naruto terlahir ke dunia, Karin bisa menduga tanpa harus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Karin bukan cenayang, bukan pula manusia yang terlahir dengan bakat indigo, tapi dugaan Karin terhadap Naruto hampir selalu tepat.

Ya, Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ya, ketika ia akhirnya putus asa setelah berbaring dengan mata terbuka berjam-jam, Naruto akhirnya bangkit, dan memutuskan bangun saja. Ya, ketika dini hari tadi Naruto bangkit, ia hanya termenung lama sebelum memutuskan ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia memilih melakukan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya, apapun. Namun hal itu tak berhasil, ia mencari _option_ lain. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk _jogging_ saja. Ya, ia keluar dari gedung apartemennya, berlari-lari kecil tanpa arah hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ia telah menempuh jarah hampir setengah kota, dan tiba-tiba kakinya telah menuntunnya ke rumah bergaya semi tradisional Jepang.

Ya, itu adalah rumah Hyuuga —rumah orang tua Hinata.

Pagi itu, Naruto berdiri mematung di sana. Tepat berseberangan dengan jendela kamar Hinata di lantai dua, kamar yang dulu juga pernah ia singgahi. Memandang kamar yang gelap. Tentu saja, mana mungkin penghuni kamar itu sudah bangun, apalagi insomnia seperti dirinya. Hinata pastilah tidur dengan nyenyak. Naruto sungguh sama sekali tidak berharap Hinata akan bangun dan menampakkan dirinya dari balik jendela, karenanya ia sangat terkejut saat itu terjadi.

Detak jantungnya berakselerasi tiba-tiba seperti memakai NOS di mobil balap ketika kamar itu terang benderang. Ia mundur selangkah ketika Hinata menyingkap tirai kamarnya dan membuka jendelanya, menyapu padangannya. Seandainya Naruto berada di samping Hinata, ia pasti akan bertanya, berbisik di telinga Hinata, _'Apa yang kau cari, Sayang?'_. Wajah Hinata memang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang hilang.

Naruto masih dapat melihat wanitanya, tapi ia bisa pastikan bahwa Hinata tak tahu ada Naruto di sana. Bersembunyi di balik bayangan malam. Terkamuflase.

Ia berada di sana hingga sampai Hinata kembali menutup tirai dan memadamkan lampu kamarnya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi, karena olahraga –kegiatan yang ia yang ia pilih untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hinata— hanya berujung kembali kepada wanita itu. Yang ia ingat kemudian, ia berlari kembali.

Kembali pada kenyataan.

Karin memijat pangkal hidungnya sesaat. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang waktunya anakku sarapan. Kau juga makan omeletmu!" Dan Karin menghilang di balik pintu sebuah ruangan.

Naruto menuruti perintah Karin. Dia tak mau menerima amukan si rambut merah itu. Karin benar-benar seperti mendiang ibunya. _Yeah_ , memang Karin adalah adik ibunya, walau terpaut jarah lahir yang amat jauh. Tapi watak mereka sangat mirip, apalagi saat murka. Almarhumah neneknya pun begitu. Mungkin sebagian besar wanita Uzumaki punya tipikal sifat seperti itu. Dan Naruto tak ingin menghadapi para wanita Uzumaki kala mereka sedang marah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sarada muncul di dapur tanpa ibunya. Gadis kecil itu langsung duduk di kursi meja bar di samping Naruto dan menyambar burgernya yang ia makan dengan lahap. Naruto meliriknya dengan geli.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh jadi wanita yang anggun kalau cara makanmu seperti monster kelaparan?"

"Aku memang lapar."

Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ia terbahak sebelum ia ingat suatu kejadian di masa lalu ketika ia masih bersama Hinata-nya. Kejadian yang mirip seperti saat ini. Ketika itu –seingatnya— ia mengajak Hinata makan selepas ia menunggu Hinata selesai _meeting_ , berjam-jam menunggunya jelas membuat lambung Naruto berteriak minta tolong. Ia makan dengan kalap. Hinata menyebutnya 'Monster Rakus' pada saat itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Selalu saja. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin lupa.

"Dimana ibumu? Dia kan juga belum sarapan." Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri. "Masih di ruang kerjaku?"

Sarada mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan. Naruto pun ikut mengangguk. Sarada terlihat kesulitan menelan makanan dan minum susu cokelat dinginnya dengan terburu-buru agar makanannya bisa mulus melewati tenggorokannya. Barulah ia berkata, "Mama sedang melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Naruto mengernyit. Pekerjaan?

"Ruanganmu itu berantakan sekali Naruto- _chan_. Kertas dan buku-buku di mana-mana. Apalagi yang ada di atas meja—" Naruto tak perlu mendengar ucapan Sarada sampai selesai. Ia tahu apa yang mungkin akan ditemukan Karin di sana. Maka ia langsung meninggalkan Sarada sendirian yang kebingungan. " _Hey_ , Naruto- _chan_! Aku kan belum selesai bicara. Hu-uh."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menemukan Karin yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah _clear holder_ berwarna lavender di tangannya dan bertumpuk-tumpuk album foto di atas meja kerjanya.

Wajah Naruto memucat.

"Kau nggak berharap dia akan datang dan memintanya langsung kepadamu kan, Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

 **[to be continued]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

 _Yo_ , _readers_!

Jujur, Meg bingung apa yang harus Meg ketik di _note_ -nya Meg ini. Yaah... minta _review_ -nya ajalah kalo sempet, sih. Kalo nggak sempet ya nggak apa-apa. kali aja ada yang mau marah-marah ama Meg, curhat, atau nawarin obat pelangsing, atau apa gitu. _*haha*_


End file.
